


Stealth is Our Middle Name

by shinealightonme



Category: Community
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed and Troy let Annie in on a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth is Our Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HectorRashbaum (FifteenDozenTimes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/gifts).



"Why is Abed talking in a Russian accent?" Annie asked, sliding into her seat at the library table.

Troy and Abed looked at each other for a moment before laughing fakely.

"What accent?" Troy asked.

"I don't know vhat you're talking about," Abed said.

"He just did it again!" Annie said.

"Annie, be cool," Troy whispered, looking around the room. "You're gonna blow his cover."

"Cover? Cover for what?"

Abed and Troy just looked at each other again. "She knows too much," Abed said.

"We can't get rid of her, it'll tip off Wingman that something's up," Troy said. "Don't worry, we can trust Annie. She won't tell anyone. Right, Annie?"

"Won't tell anyone what?"

"See?" Troy said. "Annie's cool."

Annie looked around. She didn't see anything, but you couldn't tell with those guys. "Is there a hidden camera somewhere?"

"Not hidden," Troy said, holding something up. "This is actually a camera, broadcasting back to HQ everything that happens in this room."

Annie looked closely. "Troy, that's a pen."

"I know, isn't it awesome?"

"American spies get all the best surveillance equipment," Abed complained, using the Russian accent again.

Annie just decided to go with it at this point. "If Abed's a Russian spy, and Troy's an American spy, why are you working together?"

"Because this mission is too important," Troy said.

"We've put aside our differences to fight our common enemy," Abed continued.

"Which would be?" Annie asked.

Troy looked pointedly towards the window, or rather, at the figure that could be seen through it. "The Wingman. He's in possession of classified documents, very sensitive stuff."

"Got it," Annie whispered, just as Jeff walked in.

"Hey, guys," he greeted them.

"Jeff, careful!" Annie said. "I dropped a thumbtack over there."

"Annie, I think I'll be all right," Jeff assured her. "I'm wearing shoes."

"Well, could you help me look?" she pleaded, using mild-strength puppy dog eyes. "I don't want someone to get a thumbtack in their foot. They'd have to get a tetanus shot, and those are just awful."

"All right, fine, I will help look for the terrible lost thumb tack," Jeff said. He sounded sarcastic, but he was caving, just like he always did.

Troy and Abed looked slightly bemused. Did she have to explain everything to them? _Search his bag_ , she mouthed at them, gesturing dramatically, when Jeff's attention was on the ground.

Abed nodded curtly and silently unzipped Jeff's bag.

"Annie, I don't see it. Are you sure it's over here?" Jeff asked, starting to straighten up.

"No, it was more over in that corner." Annie directed him away from the table.

"Got it!" Troy said, and when Annie looked back at them, he was standing a few feet away from the table. Abed, back in his usual seat, gave her a thumbs up.

"Great!" Annie said, pretending to take it from him before Jeff could see there was no thumbtack at all. "I'll just put it away safely."

"Good," Jeff said. "Now that the day has been saved, maybe we can all just get some work done."

As if on cue, the rest of the group arrived, Pierce and Britta arguing about something and Shirley blatantly eavesdropping a few steps behind them.

They settled down to get to work, but were delayed again, this time by Jeff.

"Where the hell is my notebook?"

-

"Edison's good," Agent Nadir said as they reviewed the mission. " _Very_ good."

"We could use her," Agent Barnes agreed. "But you think we can trust her?"

Agent Nadir smirked. "In this line of work, the only person I trust is myself."

"So we keep an eye on her," Barnes said. "Give her a trial run in the next mission."

Nadir considered it. "She could be very valuable. We need to stay one step ahead of the Wingman. Next time, then. Next time, we recruit Annie Edison."

"Next time," Barnes said. "And next time, I get to do the accent."


End file.
